


this is edging, baby!

by samwhambam



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Edging, M/M, Teasing, david gets a prostate massager for patrick, so much edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/pseuds/samwhambam
Summary: Anon prompt on tumblr: Lots of edging! It's David's birthday and he and Patrick have the day off, but the only thing he wants is for them to go about a normal day as usual (errands, lunch at the cafe, shopping, etc.) except Patrick is fitted with a wireless plug the whole time which David controls throughout the day. After his birthday dinner, they go home and David finally lets Patrick come (but not w/ out a little more denial of course)so, i did <3David gets a wireless prostate massager/plug for him and Patrick to play around with.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 28
Kudos: 183





	this is edging, baby!

**Author's Note:**

> title is because i had "wasteland, baby!" by hozier stuck in my head when i made the doc
> 
> thanks to TINN for beta-ing. you helped make trash into art (but also if there's still inconsistencies, i apologize because i didn't read it before i posted it, after i edited lmao)

The twinkling of Patrick’s phone alarm caught David’s attention as he lifted the blanket to get back into bed. It was  _ early,  _ too early for it being their day off. The only reason David was up so early is because he was forced out of bed with the need to use the bathroom. He smiled as he rounded the end of the bed to get to his husband's phone on the nightstand. He was right, it was  _ much  _ earlier than normal, which seemed on par with the rest of David’s birthdays. He wondered what Patrick was going to make him for breakfast as he finally got back into bed. 

David has his own plan for the day. Patrick has asked what he wanted to do to celebrate and David had mentioned wanting a normal day, just time with his husband. He let Patrick have free reign of the evening, but the morning and afternoon were for David’s plan. 

Instead of going back to sleep, David siddled in close to Patrick’s side and pulled the blanket down to pepper kisses along the back of Patrick’s shoulder. The skin was soft under David’s lips and David kissed his way across Patrick’s shoulders; pressing himself against Patrick’s warm body. 

Patrick hummed as David moved to straddle the back of Patrick’s thighs. The blanket slid to the ground and David ghosted a hand over Patrick’s side, eliciting a sigh.

“David,” Patrick whispered as David tucked his fingers between Patrick’s hips and the bed. 

“Happy birthday,” David spoke into Patrick’s rippling back as Patrick moved to hug the pillow beneath his head closer to himself. 

“That’s my line,” Patrick joked. David moved down the bed as his lips trailed the length of Patrick’s spine. “This should also be reversed.”

“Should it?” David cocked an eyebrow and sucked gently on the skin at the base of Patrick’s spine. 

“Yeah, today is about you,” Patrick protested, and yet David couldn’t help but notice that Patrick wasn’t trying to turn around. 

“Today is about what I want,” David said. He dug his thumbs into the flesh of Patrick’s ass, watched as he dug his nails into the skin. 

“What do you want David?” Patrick gasped as David pulled at Patrick’s cheeks until his hole was on display. 

“I want to eat you out,” David murmured as he shifted a hand and ran a thumb over Patrick’s hole. Patrick moaned and David looked up in time to watch Patrick’s teeth dig into his bottom lip. David half wanted him to turn over so he could see all of him, but then he wouldn’t be able to see Patrick’s back, or his shoulders from this angle, which was a shame because Patrick had started hitting the gym  _ hard  _ after their first wedding anniversary. Patrick’s body was delectable. 

“If you’re sure this is what you want on the morning of  _ your _ birthday,” Patrick said with a bashful shrug. David snorted out a laugh. His husband had never turned down getting rimmed since the first time David coaxed him into it. 

“I do, very much. And I don’t want you to come,” David said. His thumb was still running rhythmically over Patrick’s hole. 

“Oh?” Patrick shifted under David. 

“Remember that toy I bought the other week?” David asked; he shifted down as he spoke until he was off Patrick’s legs and lying between them. “How I told you that I wanted to tease you with it, have you wear it out in public, get you begging for my cock and then bring you home and edge you until you can’t take it anymore?”

“Yeah.”

Patrick’s voice was high, the tendons in his neck thick and David was lucky.  _ So fucking lucky.  _

“That’s what I want to do today. That’s what I want for my birthday,” David explained. He craned his neck, ran his tongue over Patrick’s puckered hole and over his own thumb, still pressed into Patrick’s rim. 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Patrick whimpered. David smiled before licking him again, slower than the first time in a wide, broad stroke. They had barely begun and Patrick was already cursing. 

David tsk’d at Patrick when he pressed his hips back, his ass closer to David’s mouth. He wrapped a hand around the back of Patrick’s thigh and held Patrick steady as he pressed a kiss to Patrick’s hole. 

“You ready?” David asked, close enough that his lips brushed lightly against Patrick as he spoke. 

“Yes,” Patrick hissed. 

Patrick moaned underneath him as David worked his hole, pressed sloppy kisses against him before spearing into him with his tongue. He loved Patrick like this, trembling and gasping underneath him as David worshiped Patrick with his tongue. 

“So fucking good,” Patrick gasped as David dragged his tongue down, over Patrick’s perniuem and along the crease where his balls pressed into the bed. 

David dug his fingers into Patrick’s thigh and ass as soon as Patrick’s hips shifted and he rutted up against the bed. 

“Nope,” David said before he dug his teeth into Patrick’s ass. “You don’t get to do that.”

“Fuck,” Patrick whispered as he dug his face into the pillow. His voice was muffled when he spoke again. “Are you going to keep going or are you going to stop because I was bad?”

“Oh, I’m going to keep going. Can you grab me the lube?” David asked as he moved onto his knees. Patrick reached over to the nightstand and David let his hands trail over his calves and dig into Patrick’s ankle. Patrick snuffled a laugh as his hand wrapped around the bottle that they left out last night when David ghosted his fingers over the arches of Patrick’s feet. 

“Please, no,” Patrick gasped out with a laugh as he jerked and moved onto his knees, propped himself up on his elbow before he tossed the bottle down the bed when David tickled him again. 

“Mkay,” David murmured as he picked up the bottle. 

Patrick sighed as the snick of the bottle opening rang through the air. 

David sunk a slick finger into Patrick’s hole slowly, worked him open as he pushed past each knuckle on his index finger. 

“More,” Patrick breathed shakily as he pushed his hips back. 

“Of course,” David pushed in a second finger, even slower, with more lube. His eyes were trained on where Patrick was opening for him, taking him in. 

“Fuck, yeah,” Patrick pulled a pillow to his chest, rested his cheek against it as he sighed. David glanced down in time to watch Patrick’s foot twitch as David drummed the pads of his fingers against Patrick’s prostate. “Fuck. David.”

David pulled out his fingers to trail his slick hand along Patrick’s full cock where it hung between Patrick’s legs. 

“Just a little bit more,” David said. He squeezed more lube onto his fingers. “Remember what I said—”

“I can’t come,” Patrick broke David off with a hoarse whisper. 

“That’s right,” David gave Patrick his fingers as a reward.

Patrick cursed underneath him and David gave him a kiss on the back as a consolation prize before he pulled his fingers out. 

“I know,” David soothed as Patrick whined beneath him. “Give me one second.”

David moved to his own nightstand and pulled the toy from the drawer. When he settled back behind Patrick, he pushed the toy inside his husband as he smoothed his hands over Patrick’s ass. This Lovense toy had grabbed David’s attention as soon as he saw it online. It was perfect and David put his credit card information into the site as soon as he thought about how his husband would look, flushed from the pleasure of it.

“How does it feel?” David asked as he turned the power on. “Are you comfortable?”

“Good, I’m good” Patrick panted. 

David moved off of him and laid out beside him. He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and unlocked it. Patrick shuffled into David’s side and David tilted his phone screen away from him. He poked around the Lovense app and waited until Patrick gasped against him. 

“David,” Patrick dug his face into David’s neck as he shifted closer until his body was covering David’s.

“I’m going to tease you with this all day,” David murmured as he pressed a kiss to Patrick’s hair.

“Okay, David,” Patrick kissed the side of David’s neck and David let him, before he pushed on Patrick’s shoulder and urged him down his body.

“Okay, now just suck me until I come,” David turned off the massager and tossed his phone onto the nightstand. 

“Only cause it’s your birthday,” Patrick teased. 

“Less talking and more sucking,” David teased with a soft smirk as he stretched out on the bed as Patrick pressed laughing kisses into David’s skin. “I believe this is usually part one of your gift.”

Patrick sucked him long and slow as he propped himself on his elbows and knees above David. He rocked his hips as he licked long strokes over David. David came with a muffled shout as Patrick took him deep into his throat. 

David was relaxed and boneless against his pillows as Patrick kissed the way back up his body until his mouth was pressed against David’s, full and lush and David could taste himself on Patrick’s tongue. 

“Happy birthday, baby,” Patrick whispered into David’s ear. 

David hummed as he wrapped his arms around Patrick’s shoulders. 

“Thank you.”

He ran his hands over the top of Patrick’s back. 

“Now, did you set an early alarm to make me breakfast? And if you did, can I request waffles with a mixed berry compote,” David asked with a smile as he tapped his fingers along the back of Patrick’s neck. Patrick tapped his nose against David’s. “And coffee.”

“Okay, David,” Patrick dropped a kiss onto David’s cheek and David could not fight the smile that was teasing at his lips. 

“I’ll put together our list of errands for the day. We will be stopping by Starbucks so I can get my birthday drink and I will be requiring one of the good donuts from Lucky’s as my mid-morning snack.”

*

Patrick had the keys in his hand as he pulled the front door shut behind them. David watched as Patrick stood up straight and took a deep breath. His eyes zeroed in on where he could see where Patrick was still firm in his pants.

“I thought you weren’t hard anymore?” David teased as he moved to sit on one of the chairs perched on their front porch. Breakfast had been hard as Patrick got used to having the toy inside of him. He had made Patrick wait on the bed until he was soft before he was allowed to get up and get ready for the day.

“I wasn’t, until I got dressed and all the moving made the massager rub against me,” Patrick breathed as he sat in the chair next to David. 

“Mkay, we’re just going to wait a bit because I don’t want you to get arrested for public indecency while we’re out,” David pulled out his phone. He knew his husband. He knew this was counterintuitive because nothing got his husband more worked up than when David ignored him and let him stew in his horniness without an escape. 

“Or you could get me off before we leave and then I won’t be able to get hard for a while and we won’t have to worry about it,” Patrick had reasoned. David looked up at him, raised an eyebrow and smirked. 

“No.”

He watched as Patrick’s eyes widened as his lips fell into a neutral ‘o’. 

David turned back to his phone. 

“If you want to come, you need to be good all day so that you earn the right to come tonight,” David informed him. He opened his books app and selected Dolly Parton’s biography. It opened to the page he left off on. Six pages later, Patrick stood up and cleared his throat, and they headed out the door.

While Patrick locked the door behind them, he held his hand out. “Give me your keys. I don’t want you to crash the car today.”

Patrick tossed him them wordlessly. 

David bit back a laugh as he reached the car. 

“Wanna open the door for me?” David said as he leaned against the hood of Patrick’s sedan. “It is my birthday. And you have  _ something _ to earn.”

“David,” Patrick gasped as he crowded against David. 

“Nuh-uh,” David pressed his hand into the middle of Patrick’s chest, pushed him back until he was taking a few steps away from David. “Open the door.”

David followed Patrick as he opened the door for him. 

“Good boy,” David purred as he sunk into the car. 

“This day is going to be so difficult,” Patrick said as he opened the passenger door. He gasped as he sat down and gripped the handle of the door. “Can you take the smooth roads? I don’t think I’ll last long if you go the bumpy route.”

“I think that’s something I can compromise on,” David teased as he reached and pulled at Patrick’s ear. 

*

Getting donuts went off without a hitch. Patrick had gone in and David watched as he walked away from the car with a wider stance, slower strides and when he came back, there was a pink tint to the tops of his cheeks. David pulled out his phone as Patrick approached the car, opened the app and waited until Patrick sat down and closed the door. 

He tapped on the screen and Patrick let out a groan, the massager worked against his prostate and Patrick dropped the bag of donuts into the footwell of the passenger seat. 

“Fuck,” Patrick gasped as he gripped the doorhandle. “David!”

David ran his hand along Patrick’s arm. 

“Breathe, honey,” David soothed. 

Patrick’s breaths were loud in the car and David turned off the massager with a tap on his phone. 

“Fuck,” Patrick moaned. “You’re going to drive me crazy.”

“That is part of the plan,” David mused. He reached past Patrick’s knees for the bag of donuts.

David peeked into the bag and smiled in delight. 

“You got the good ones,” David said as he pulled out a glazed twist. 

“Only the best for you,” Patrick leaned his head back against the headrest. 

“That is very sweet of you to say.”

“Is it extra sweet because you’re planning on torturing me today?” Patrick teased. He finally let go of the door and David held out his donut for Patrick to take a bite. He watched Patrick chew as he considered the rest of their plans. 

“Torture is not the right word,” David said as he popped the rest of the donut into his mouth with a frown. Torture was  _ not  _ what he was aiming for. “If this ever isn’t comfortable for you or you want to stop, please let me know.” 

“Hey, I will,” Patrick said as he reached out and thumbed at the corner of David’s mouth. “You had a crumb.”

Patrick took the bag from David’s lap and pulled out his own donut. 

“Starbucks then the grocery store for dinner stuff?” David asked as he backed out of the spot. 

“Yep,” Patrick’s voice was muffled by the donut, which, eating with a mouthful of food was  _ incorrect _ . David pulled back into another spot right before the exit of the parking lot. “What?”

“Just want to try something,” David said as he picked up his phone again. “One … second.”

“Oh,” Patrick breathed. He melted back into the seat and David watched his eyes flutter closed as David adjusted where the vibration was coming from and lowered the setting to just a gentle hum of vibrations. 

“Is it too much?” David asked. He ran his hand softly over Patrick’s elbow. 

“It’s perfect,” Patrick purred as he reached out a hand to grip at David’s. 

“Just relax. But please don’t come,” David raised his hand and thumbed along Patrick’s jaw. “What’s the safeword?”

“Lavender,” Patrick responded. 

David turned Patrick’s head to face him and Patrick’s hand fell off of David’s wrist, let it fall onto his lap.

“Use it if you need it,” David said. Patrick nodded and David leaned forward to kiss Patrick. 

Patrick’s hands shot out to hold onto David, keep him close as Patrick licked into David’s mouth. David could feel Patrick shift closer as Patrick deepened the kiss, could feel the way Patrick was getting himself ready to rise in his seat. David knew what he was doing; Patrick was fighting against every urge to stand up, climb over the center console and right into David’s lap and David loved it. He loved the feeling of his husband being desperate for him, needing David’s touch, when he gravitated to it. 

He reached down with his free hand and pressed his hand right above Patrick’s cock that was starting to harden, pushed gently until Patrick was settling back into his seat and moaning as he broke off the kiss. 

“Fuck, David,” Patrick cursed. 

“Just breathe through it,” David pressed a final kiss to Patrick’s cheek. 

Patrick bit his lip before taking a deep breath. 

“You’re beautiful.” David whispered.

David couldn’t take his eyes off his husband who was flushed and shining with sweat on his temples. Patrick huffed out a laugh as he turned his head to look at David. 

“Isn’t this supposed to be your birthday?” Patrick asked. He dug his fingers into his thighs and David loved that. Loved the little tells that his composed husband was fucking  _ losing  _ it. 

“Oh, it is. Getting to see you like this. And this is a big lead up to my gift later. When you get really worked up, you ride me like it’s an olympic sport,” David explained. He put the car back in drive and pulled forward out of the spot. “That’s my gift.”

Patrick laughed as he shook his head.

“Just drive, David,” Patrick tilted his head back and David led the car out of the parking lot. 

*

“Oh, thank god,” Patrick gasped whenDavid turned off the vibrator. 

“Can’t let you traumatize the poor barista,” David said as he locked his phone and dropped it into a cup holder. The car in front of theirs moved and David rolled the window down as he pulled up to the speaker. 

Once he ordered their drinks, he rolled his window back up and reached over to run a finger over where Patrick was straining against his jeans. 

“You know you gotta get rid of this before we go to the grocery store, right?” David tilted his head towards Patrick. 

“How do you suspect I do that?” Patrick asked. David considered him, took in his demeanor as his eyes slowly raked over his husband. 

“Willpower.”

“Willpower?” Patrick scoffed. “You want me to will away an erection even though you’ve been teasing me all morning?”

“You can’t go into the grocery store with an erection, so yes,” David reasoned. Obviously, Patrick couldn’t. That would be worse than David going to see cherry blossoms by himself. David bit back a laugh at the half-hearted glare his husband gave him. He knew this was a sexy thing, but Patrick was  _ adorable  _ when he pouted.

They waited in the car in the grocery store parking lot as Patrick breathed through the calming of his erection. David made progress in his book and Patrick hummed his way through Bohemian Rhapsody  _ multiple  _ times. 

“Okay,” Patrick finally muttered. 

“Okay?” David asked. He locked his phone.

“I’m ready,” Patrick nodded. He smoothed his hands over the denim covering his thighs. “I’m ready.”

“You’re ready?” David shifted in his seat to face Patrick. “You’re soft?”

“Mostly, yeah,” Patrick stuttered. 

“It’s a yes or no answer,” David retorted. 

“Yes, I’m soft,” Patrick clarified. 

“Let me see,” David said as he reached over.

“Don’t, David, don’t,” Patrick’s eyes were wide and the glassiness of them was intoxicating. 

“Let’s go fast,” David opened his door and rounded the car in time to help Patrick out of his seat. 

Patrick pushed the cart as he read off the list he had made the night before. Shopping took twice as long with how many times they had to stop so Patrick could focus on his breathing. They made their way through the aisles slowly.

“Can’t walk any faster?” David asked as he came up behind Patrick in the empty aisle, placed his hands on Patrick’s hips.

“If I walk any faster, the massager is going to rub against my prostate and then I’m going to come,” Patrick explained. “And these people don’t need to see that.”

“This is very fun for me,” David laughed. He let go of the cart to grab a bottle of ketchup off the shelf. 

“I’m going to go sit in the car,” Patrick muttered as he let go of the cart and turned to walk away. 

“No, please, come back!” David giggled as he reached out for his husband, wrapped his hand around Patrick’s bicep and pulled him back. 

“You know your teasing does something to me,” Patrick said as David led him back to the cart. 

“I know, honey,” David ran his hand over the back of Patrick’s shoulders. “Just a few more items and then we can go home.”

“Does home include…?” Patrick trailed off. 

David walked past the cart, shrugged. “You’ll have to wait and see!” he called back at Patrick.

David left the vibration off on the way home, he could tell Patrick was at his limit. 

“I think, since it’s my birthday, I don’t have to put any of the groceries away,” David said as he handed one of the bags off to Patrick in their kitchen. 

Patrick blinked owlishly at him in response. 

“I’m just going to wait out here,” David said as he sat down on the couch. 

He took off his shoes, folded his legs underneath him and browsed his phone as he listened to Patrick putter around the kitchen as he put away their haul. David opened the app, turned on the vibrator to its lowest setting before he shifted through the messages and well-wishes from his family, responded to texts and promised to call the next day. 

Patrick’s swear was loud and followed by a thud. Then an “everything’s fine!” followed by more shuffling. 

He was about to get up to find his husband and see what was taking him so long when he heard a noise and looked up to see his husband pulling off his shoes before crossing into the living room and climbing onto the couch. David turned off the massager and tossed his phone onto the coffee table. 

“Hey—” David was cut off by Patrick’s lips on his as Patrick threw a leg over his lap and settled in.

Patrick’s hands dragged up David’s waist, exposing his skin to the cool air of their living room and David shivered at the contact.

“Take it off,” Patrick mumbled against David’s lips. David pulled back from the kiss, pushed his head into the back of the couch and turned away from Patrick’s lips. It hurt to, but he  _ had _ to. He had a  _ plan.  _

Instead, Patrick ran his tongue along David’s stubble and  _ fuck,  _ David gasped as Patrick’s mouth closed on his earlobe, teeth teasing as he pulled. 

David wrapped his hands around the back of Patrick’s knees, leaned forward and sighed as Patrick’s hands ran along his shoulders, grazed along his hairline, fingernails scraping against his scalp. He tightened his grip and moved, flipped their positions until Patrick was laying back on the couch, his legs wrapped around David’s hips as David hovered above him. 

“Fuck, David,” Patrick pulled at the neckline of David’s sweater. Patrick was panting beneath him, all glassy eyed and pink cheeked, flushed beyond the hint of skin visible where his shirt was unbuttoned. 

David sat back and hummed as he ran his hands over Patrick’s thighs, up as they skirted around where he was hard and straining. 

“Look at you,” David murmured. Patrick’s breath hitched as David pulled at the button of Patrick’s jeans. 

“Yes,” Patrick hissed as David popped it open. 

“You know what I want?” David whispered as he leaned back forward, abandoning Patrick’s jeans to prop himself up over his husband. He dropped a featherlight kiss onto Patrick’s lips. 

“What? I’ll give you anything,” Patrick’s hands swept up David’s back, gripped at David’s shoulders. 

“I want,” Another soft kiss. “Lunch. Let’s go to the cafe?”

“What?” 

Poor Patrick’s mouth dropped and his eyebrows hitched up his forehead. 

“What, what?” David asked as he moved back, completely off his husband, who just followed him until he was sitting up. 

“I can’t—” Patrick took a deep breath. “I’m too worked up.”

David looked down where Patrick was filling out his jeans in an absolutely  _ obscene  _ way that made David’s mouth water. 

“We can wait,” David said. He wanted to reach out, take his husbands hand and take him upstairs and just  _ have his way with him.  _ But not yet. He wanted Patrick begging, wanted him crying for his release. 

Patrick growled as he let himself lean back until he was laying down. He covered his face with his hands and David bit his lip to keep himself from smiling. 

“I’ve been very good,” Patrick said, his words muffled. 

“You know what, you have been,” David teased. He placed his hands back on Patrick’s thighs. 

“I’ve been so good,” Patrick repeated. 

David’s hands swept up his thighs. 

“Maybe just one treat before we go?” David considered. His fingers were back at Patrick’s zipper, sure and nimble as they undid his pants where Patrick was quivering beneath him. 

“Treat before we go,” Patrick’s voice was hoarse when he uncovered his face. “Please, David.”

“You still can’t come,” David reminded him. 

“That’s fine,” Patrick said quickly 

“Mkay, you say that now,” David teased as he pulled Patrick’s jeans down around the middle of Patrick’s thighs. “Oh, honey.”

Patrick was obscenely hard; the light blue of his boxer briefs were dark where they covered the head of his cock and David shimmied down until his mouth was hovering over where Patrick was still covered. He pressed a soft kiss right outside the patch of wet and ghosted his lips along Patrick’s shaft. 

“David,” Patrick whispered, his hand landed on David’s head and David jerked away from the action. 

“Don’t mess up my hair,” David reminded him; they were going to the cafe afterall. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Patrick placed the same hand on the back of the couch and gripped the cushion. 

“Please,” Patrick’s voice was shaky and desire cut through David like a knife. 

He wanted so badly to take care of Patrick, to take him deep into his throat until he came. The need for his husband had been drumming through his body the entire morning but he pushed it down and told himself to  _ wait.  _

“Yes,” Patrick hissed as David pulled his boxer briefs down until his cock popped free.

“Just a little taste,” David warned as he wrapped his lips around the head of Patrick’s cock. 

“Yes!” Patrick jerked underneath him as David ran his tongue over him. “David, David.”

David looked up as he slowly, oh so slowly sucked Patrick into his mouth. Patrick’s teeth were clamped on his bottom lip, eyes screwed shut as he turned his head to the side. His breaths were coming out in uneven pants and David let go of his cock, let it slide from his mouth, drag across his tongue.

He reached a hand up and pulled Patrick’s bottom lip from his teeth with his thumb. Patrick turned his head to David and David moved up until he was hovering above him. 

“David,” Patrick stuttered as he tilted his chin up. David kissed him softly, gently until Patrick’s fingers let go of the couch and they dug into David’s sweater. Hands pulled at David’s hips and David fell with a huff onto Patrick. 

Patrick’s hips canted up, his cock rubbed against David’s and David gasped against Patrick’s mouth. He pulled back, broke through Patrick’s grip as it tightened desperately against him. 

“Hey,” David pressed a kiss to Patrick’s brow, his temple, cheek until he pressed a chaste kiss to Patrick’s lips. “Later.”

“What?” Patrick’s eyes were wide and wild as he followed David as David sat up. 

David ran a soothing hand over Patrick’s shoulder. 

“It’s time for lunch,” David whispered as he reached down and tugged Patrick’s briefs back over his cock. 

“I—” Patrick let out a harsh breath. “I don’t think I can go anywhere.”

“It’s okay, just breath. Wait,” David moved until there was space between them until he was sitting on the edge of the coffee table. “Let me know when you’re ready.”

David stood up and moved to go sit in their office, phone in hand to allow Patrick to calm down on his own. 

*

“Are we going to eat here or are you just using this as a way to tease me further?” Patrick asked. David raised his eyebrows at him as he lowered his menu. 

“On a scale of one to 10, how badly do you need to come?” David asked. 

“14,” Patrick responded without hesitation. “If I get up too fast, I will come in my pants.”

David coughed as Twyla approached their table. 

“Happy birthday, David!” Twyla exclaimed. 

“Thank you, Twyla,” David responded with a soft smile. “Can we get our usual to go?”

“Yes! Coming right up!”

When she was back at the counter, Patrick leaned forward. 

“Thank you,” Patrick whispered. 

*

They crashed through the front door of their house in a tangled heap of limbs. 

“Where’s the food?” David mumbled as Patrick pulled him into another kiss. 

“I don’t give a fuck about the food,” Patrick growled as he crowded David against the wall of the living room. 

“We can’t leave it in the car it’ll spoil,” David gasped as Patrick slipped his hands up between his sweater and skin. 

“I don’t care,” Patrick’s breath was hot on David’s neck and David was so close to saying  _ fuck it _ , but —

“It’s just, they’ve been making really good cheeseburgers lately, and I  _ will _ want that after I fuck you,” David said as he slinked past Patrick’s arms. 

“Why don’t you…” David walked his fingers up Patrick’s arm as he walked around him. “Go upstairs, and get naked while I grab the food.”

He patted Patrick on the ass as he walked away. 

When he finally made his way upstairs, Patrick was on the bed, naked and flushed and this was worth  _ all  _ of the holding himself back that David did during the morning. 

He took off his clothes quickly as he blushed under Patrick’s gaze. 

“Oh, hi,” David whispered as he slinked onto the bed. 

“Hey, baby,” Patrick’s smile was soft as he pulled at David’s biceps as David moved to hover above him. 

“I’m going to fuck you now,” David said. 

“Please,” Patrick gasped. 

Patrick’s hand curled around the back of David’s neck and David let himself be pulled down until he was on Patrick and Patrick was licking into his mouth. 

He ran his hand down Patrick’s side, hitched his knee over his hip and ran his hand over Patrick’s flank. His fingertips tapped against the massager and Patrick gasped against David’s mouth before he tipped it back as David wiggled the plug. 

“David, David,” Patrick chanted, then whined as David pulled out the plug, just slightly, before he pushed it back in. 

David pulled away from Patrick to grab the bottle of lube that they had let out that morning. 

“I’ve got you,” David said. He pressed a kiss to Patrick’s shoulder before he mouthed down Patrick’s chest, bit at Patrick’s nipple and sucked it into his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Patrick’s hands were in David’s hair, one tight as he held David in place, while the other pushed and nudged David down his chest. 

David shook his head from Patrick’s grip and continued his way down Patrick’s body. 

“I need you,” David scraped his teeth against Patrick’s hipbone. “To tell me when you’re going to come.”

“Are we—” Patrick gasped as David pulled the massager from Patrick’s hole. 

“I need you to finish that sentence,” David teased as he dripped lube onto his fingers. 

“You’re going to edge me over and over again, aren’t you?” Patrick choked out. 

“Absolutely,” David said as he ran a slick finger over Patrick’s hole. “What’s the safeword?”

“Lavender,” Patrick shook as David pushed a finger into him. 

“Say stop when you’re going to come, then go when you’re ready,” David explained. 

“Yes,” Patrick hissed as David took the tip of his cock into his mouth. 

David pushed in a second finger and Patrick moaned loudly. 

“Stop!” 

David paused, his fingers still in Patrick but let his cock fall out of his mouth to slap heavy against his lower belly. It oozed precome and David wanted it  _ back  _ in his mouth. 

“Go,” Patrick breathed.

David crooked his fingers in Patrick and paused before Patrick nodded and David kept going. He took Patrick back into his mouth and groaned at the taste of him on his tongue. David was so,  _ so  _ hard, and wanted to be in his husband so badly, but he had to keep going.

He pushed three fingers into Patrick and paused as Patrick stilled beneath him. He let go of Patrick’s cock and pressed a kiss to David’s hip. 

“Breathe, honey,” David reminded his husband. 

Patrick took a deep breath and David knew this wasn’t going to last much longer. It couldn’t. Not when Patrick was trembling beneath him, vibrating in a way that David rarely saw.

“You’re doing great,” David praised. He pulled his fingers from Patrick’s body to smear lube over his cock.

“Can you—I need you to fuck me, now, need your cock,” Patrick begged. He raised his hands and David watched as they moved to David’s shoulders. “Please.”

“Patrick,” David cried out. Watching Patrick stay in control just for David made David feel out of control. Patrick’s fingertips were rough against him as they grabbed at him, nails scratched along his skin as David pressed his cock into him. 

“Fuck,” David hissed as he bottomed out. Patrick’s fingers dug harder into him and David stared in awe at the concentration etched into every centimeter of Patrick’s face. 

“Don’t move,” Patrick panted. 

David took a deep breath and ran his hands over Patrick’s thighs. He bit back a smirk as he zeroed in on Patrick’s side. He reached forward, placed his fingertips where Patrick was most sensitive and  _ tickled.  _

“No!” Patrick cried out as he sat up. A smile broke across Patrick’s face as David wrapped his arms around Patrick’s neck. “That was a cheap shot.”

“Was it? Can you ride me?” 

“Yes, fuck,” Patrick pushed on David’s shoulders. 

David leaned back. “Sit on me.”

He moved his legs until he was leaning back and Patrick was sitting on him. 

“Don’t come yet,” David reminded him. 

Patrick hummed as he began to move, his hands tight on David’s shoulders. 

“You feel so good, baby,” David murmured. He gasped as Patrick’s hole tightened around him. 

Patrick stopped moving. He dropped his head onto David’s shoulder and drew in a shaky breath as he waited. 

“Kiss me,” David thumbed at Patrick’s jaw and grinned as Patrick immediately turned to face him, his lips eager against his. 

“You’re so—” Patrick gasped as he moved his hips back and forth, one hand on David for stability while the other grasped the skin of his own thigh. “I love it. Love you. Love your cock.”

“What do you love about it?” David’s voice was low and he was fighting to hold on, to keep himself from coming and hard for Patrick. 

“Love the way you fill me. So full,” Patrick gasped. He stilled and David shook his head. 

“Come for me, Patrick, do it,” David reached between them and wrapped a hand around Patrick’s thick, hard cock.

“Fuck, baby,” Patrick leaned back until he was supporting himself with both arms behind him. He shuddered as he moved, vibrated with the pleasure of it. “I’m gonna—”

“Come for me,” David ran his thumb over the head of Patrick’s cock and Patrick froze as he came between them with a shout. 

“Fuck. David. Oh fuck!” 

David pulled him back closer until they were pressed together. He wrapped his arms tightly around him and then lowered himself back onto the bed and then rolled them over. 

“Can I?” David gave a short thrust of his hips in question. 

“Please,” Patrick grunted. “Come in me.”

David fucked into Patrick, again and again until Patrick was panting with overstimulation and David was coming in him. 

He was about to pull out and roll off his husband when Patrick wrapped his arms and legs fully around him and held him close. 

“Why don’t you just stay here for a few more minutes,” Patrick murmured as he ran his hands over David’s shoulders. 

David dropped a kiss to Patrick’s temple and stayed. 

“Happy birthday, David,” Patrick whispered. 

David hummed as he nuzzled in closer. “Happy anniversary Patrick.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> STAY SAFE FRIENDS 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr [as samwhambam](https://samwhambam.tumblr.com/).


End file.
